


[Podfic] that was easy

by giveemhellkidd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Workplace, brian is their boss, college age, they all work at staples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveemhellkidd/pseuds/giveemhellkidd
Summary: “Look, asshole, do you want a job or not?” Mikey interrupts. “You said yourself you were bored. I know you can’t afford cigarettes anymore. Until the millions of jobs you applied for decide to call you back, this is the best you got.”Gerard grimaces.“Besides,” Mikey continues after a beat, “you’d get to hang out with me. And Ray and Frank too, I guess. But at least you wouldn’t be loitering at my job instead of finding something else productive to do.”Gerard looks at Mikey for a moment before groaning and tugging a hand through his hair. “Fine, you win. Brian, can I have an application?”-an au based off of one of frank's tweets where he said he 'worked' at staples (which consisted of '[showing] up high and [laminating] random shit for 6 hours')
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] that was easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["that was easy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903483) by [metaleaterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaleaterz/pseuds/metaleaterz). 



> I love this fic so, so, so much and I'm stoked to be doing the podfic! Em is a very talented writer - follow them here for future chapters and stories! I will (hopefully) be uploading a new chapter biweekly. 
> 
> I'm also on twitter @giveemhellll - thanks for listening!

**Text:** ["that was easy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903483/chapters/62950894)

 **Author:** [gryffsirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffsirius/pseuds/gryffsirius)

 **Reader:** [ giveemhellkidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveemhellkidd/works)

 **Length: 3 hr/ ??**

**Downloads:**

**Chapter 1 (11:28):[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/47obpnkuvw1i1my/Staples_Ch_1.wav/file) **

****Chapter 2 (25:04):[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3gsq49a8p65e57t/Staples_Ch2.mp3/file)** **

****Chapter 3 (19:29):[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w0k80glx4nfp67n/Staples+Ch+3.wav/file)** **

****Chapter 4 (18:47):[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nvm62eov88mteoe/Staples_Ch4.wav/file)** **

****Chapter 5 (32:15):[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pfjdxnvymhlwb7e/Staples+Ch+5.wav/file)** **

****Chapter 6 (37:45):[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tl1wctrkosxyjy5/Staples_6.wav/file)** **

****Chapter 7 (46:04):[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a0639yhvi4vnz6p/Staples_Ch_7.wav/file)** **


End file.
